


A Little Something New

by SilverNyctophilia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bearded Chris Evans, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Chris Evans, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Manhandling, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Power Exchange, Power Play, Praise Kink, RPS - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Sebastian, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - F/M/M, am i missing anything, tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNyctophilia/pseuds/SilverNyctophilia
Summary: “Lick.” The younger man hesitated before running his tongue on the pads of Chris’s fingers, in little licks, reminding you of a cat."Like a kitten," you chime in.Sebastian stops and blushes again, this time Chris took notice. "Yeah, you're right."He puts his attention back on the other man. Chris bent down so he was at eye level, inches away from Sebastian, touching him gently."You like that? You like being called kitten?" Chris asks....The reader and Sebastian are in a relationship. When reader wants to try new things, Sebastian is more than willing, and he's not the only one. Shameless smut, very little plot.





	A Little Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a result of the question a friend of mine asked; being, "what would you do if Sebastian was here?" Things escalated very quick- and there's no other way to explain it.  
> Also DISCLAIMER: THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM TO OFFEND ANYONE, I don't know Sebastian and I don't know Chris- so this DOES NOT reflect their character in any way. This piece of writing was just meant to be fun.  
> I don't claim to be an expert in Power Exchanges, this was just a small writing piece that came to me- please don't take this as an accurate depiction or guideline to rough 'Play' in the bedroom.  
> Please enjoy!  
> (And: authors a sensitive lil bitch, please keep it nice in the comments, thank you:) )
> 
> EDIT: Yikes I'm reading this for the first in a while and I've, let's say, skipped over A LOT. Just reiterating that this was just a harmless work of fiction and if it's not your cup of tea, then it's cool, just click away

You stirred your coffee absentmindedly, eyes focused ahead, looking at the man paying by the counter. Today you were going to do it. Today you were going to tell him. Today you were going to ask and nothing was going to stop you, save for maybe him. Though you’d been together for quite some time, there were still the occasional butterflies, accompanied by stuttering and sweaty palms- of course. Thankfully the two of you had been friends before actually dating, so the anxiety was lessened. Yet, there were still some things you found hard to say. Friends or not, it’s a little hard to say to someone that you want to try something different in bed. - and yet here you were, about to do just that. Your phone buzzed, lighting up saying you had a message.

The words on the screen said;

_“did you ask yet???”_

You responded.

_“Not yet”_

A few seconds went by before they sent another message.

_“I know you're anxious- I am too”_

_“But you're not the one dating him”_

_“Yeah whatever, just ask him- be super clear about everything…”_

“ _Got it. Thanks_ ”

“ _Let him know EVERYTHING, make sure he's informed, let him know he's safe and it's okay to say no and..”_

_“ **Okay bye** ” _

You put your phone in your bag.

You watched him give a small, friendly nod as he retrieves his drink and returns to your table.

“Good?” you ask.

“Good.” he answers, smiling at you, big blue eyes twinkling. He takes the straw between his pink lips. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke up.

“You had something to talk about?” he winked at you, giving away his curious nature.

You smiled, knowing exactly what he was referring to- but you’re not quite sure how to go about asking. So you decide to lay all the cards out, giving it your all.

“Sebastian, I love you- I hope you know that.” You paused to see him nod, now slight lines of concern graced his forehead, you continue. “So I hope you understand that, I do love you, everything about you,” you emphasize by putting your hand on his. “...But I want to try something different.”

He looks confused for a minute, opening and closing his mouth.

“Different as in coffee…you want a different drink?” He asks, letting out a small nervous laugh to ease the tension.

“No, different as in me and you.” He lets go of your hand.

“As in...different people?” he looks as though his heart dropped to his stomach. “Oh god no! No, sorry- that didn’t come out right.”

You reached for his hand again. He looked distracted, lost in thought.

“Is it me-”

“No! It’s just... I wanted to try something-”

“What is it? Tell me what you want- I’ll do it!” His voice got louder and his eyes got wider, clearly distressed.

You reached over and stroked his face. He leans forward, into your hand; meeting your eyes and calming down.

“Sebastian, stop. Listen to me.” you laughed. “You are perfect...so when I say I want to try something different, I mean... in the bedroom.”

He freezes for a moment then pulls away, smiling, worry slipping from his face as he falls into ease once more.

“The bedroom?” He shakes his head. “Babe, you had me worried! Thought you might’ve wanted to break up or something.” He lets out a nervous breath, still smiling.

“No, nothing like that.” you told him, amused at his desperation.

“You had me stressed over bedroom issues ...okay, what’d you have in mind?” He sips on his drink, shaking his head.

Getting over the initial anxiety of bringing this up, you take a deep breath and look deep into his eyes. Your mouth opens- but nothing comes out. You close your mouth and blushed deeply, looking away. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“Forgot it, I don’t think-”

“C’mon! Tell me.” He pestered.

You think about what you’re asking of him, what this would mean. Maybe you could live without this- after all, if he wasn’t into the idea who knows what’d think of you for asking.

“Sebastian I don’t think you’ll-”

“Bullshit!” He yells a little too loud.

“You didn’t let me finish!”

“You don’t think I’ll take you seriously?” He asks.

“It’s not that...”

“Then tell me.” He says and crosses his arms, resembling a child, not making it any easier to ask.

“Fine.” You reluctantly agree. “I’m not sure how to ask.”

“Just lay it all on me.” His voice filled with cockiness. “I can take it.” He smirked at his own confidence.

“That’s the thing, I’m not sure you can.” You returned the gesture with your own facade of confidence.

He leans in real close so that his breath touches your lips. “Try me…”. He whispers in a husky voice.

Alright, he asked for it. Just then, your fingers found their way to the pile of napkins on the table. You push them off and they fall to the floor. You lean back in your chair, sipping on your coffee. He pulled back, looking confused again, and scoffed.

“What’s that about?” In one sentence you say, in your most assertive voice;

“I want you to submit to me.” The smile from his face fades, replaced with an intrigued look.

“You asked me what I want, and what I want is you- desperate and compliant.” Your strong facade hid the feelings of anxiety and fear of rejection you held too deep. “What’do you think?” You ask.

He smiled, still too cocky for his own good.

“I think I’m up for anything, but I may need some ‘convincing’ either way.” He winked.

“Is this you giving consent?” You had to be sure.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s see what you got.” Your heart raced, and although you didn’t show it, desire consumed you. You thought for a moment.

“What are your limits?” You ask calmly, as though this were a routine question. He blinked.

“My limits?...Aw hell, gimme your worst kiddo’.” He teased. You cocked an eyebrow.

“You sure, you’re up for anything?”

“I said it, didn’t I?” He said in challenging tone. _You’d show him…_

“Fantasy aside, I think we should take some things off the table.” You tell him, in a seriousness, pondering for a moment and sipped your coffee.

“Uh, castration?” He said.

You choked on your coffee.

“Yeah...that wouldn’t be fun for either one of us now would it?” You said, coughing slightly.

“Suppose not, but I told you, I’m good with anything you want to do with me.” He said, finishing his drink.

“Spoken like a true amateur, Sebastian.”

“We’ll see.”

“We will.” You let the smile fade from your face. “I'm serious. I need to know if there's something you're not okay with. I don't wanna do something wrong and hurt you and-...”

He leans forward and kisses you, gentle and comforting. When the kiss was over he looked directly into your eyes and said, “I trust you.”

You smiled.

“You know, I've gone farther than most people, if you catch my drift.” He wriggled his eyebrow. “The occasional spank here- the name calling there…the slapping basically everywhere.”

“What about another person?” He stopped for a second.

“Like a threesome?”

“Not exactly.” You say. God, it'd been so much easier to talk about this as friends. “As in I want another person there, doing things to you, using you. I just wanna watch.” You braced yourself for his answer.

“Another person, like who?”

“Someone you know, someone I know.”

“Oh baby I love how specific you are.” He said, eyes rolling. “Can I get a name.”

“Uh, no. I promised them I wouldn't say anything, ya know- in case you thought this was nuts.”

He took a sip of his drink, watching you. He licked his lips and shrugged. “Okay, let's do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“But it would be different now. It would be rough and it would hurt.” You said.

“Again, it wouldn't be the first time. Little bit of whimpering here, little bit of crying there, little bit of cumming...everywhere.” His giggle turned into full on laughter that had people staring. You joined in and found yourself with an aching stomach and a red face.

Just as you were about to talk, your phone buzzed from inside your bag.

“That him now?” He asked.

“How'd you know they're a ‘he’?”

“Had a feeling.” He smirked before downing the rest of his drink. “When do we do it?”

“Tonight.”

“Whoa you don't fuck around.”

“But you already knew that.” You still couldn't believe it was a go. “Alright, we’ll talk more when we get home. As of right now,-” you lean beside his ear. “You belong to me.” He shuddered visibly.

“Say it.”

“I belong to you.” He smirked as he spoke.

“Good. Now before we go,-” you looked around, making sure no one was watching, then poured the remainder of your coffee onto your shoe,

“hands and knees, clean it. Now.”

Sebastian let his smirk fall into a playful smile as he dropped to his hands and knees, picking up the napkins you dropped earlier, and begun cleaning your boot with his head down and blue eyes up.

 

...

 

Now back home, door shut and shoes off, you eyed each other. In one swift movement he strode to you, wrapping his arms around your middle and meeting your lips with his own.

“Just thought I’d do this while I still can.”

He whispered in your ear, before nibbling on your lobe and letting his hands pull at your shirt. As much as you wanted him in that moment, you wanted even more to try something new tonight. So you grabbed his wrists and placed his arms to the side, stepping away from him.

“Are you ready?” You ask him “Anytime, darling.” He smirked at you, as though you presented this as a challenge more than just an exchange of power. _‘Alright you cocky bastard’..._

“Strip.” You command. It took no more than a few seconds for his clothing to fall from his toned body. You breathed in the sight of muscles and tanned skin. "I'm yours" he says, as if he were reminding you.

“I’m glad.” You say, genuinely, giving him one more sweet smile, before masking all that tender love you have under something much more ferocious. “But you’re not going to let any words slip out of that pretty mouth unless I say so, understand?”

He nods, standing shamelessly in front of you, still smiling. Despite not permitting him to touch himself, much to his dismay, his cock reddened. He was excited.

“Before we start, I want you to listen carefully.” You pause and walk over to the bed, retrieving the ropes you’d laid out. “Say the first three words that come to your mind.”

With little hesitation, he responded, “iron, winter and hydra.” You raise your eyebrows at the interesting choice of words- he looked sheepish.

“Okay. If you want me to slow down, say ‘Iron’. If you want me to stop and do something else entirely, say ‘winter’. If you can’t take it anymore and need to stop completely, say ‘Hydra’. Understand?”

He nods.

“Good.”

You pull a chair to the middle of the room.

“Sit.”

Sebastian sat down, never taking his eyes off of you. You move behind him, grabbing his hands and tying them with the rope.

“Wait.” You pause, attention on Sebastian as he stopped you. “I just want you to know, I want this.” He smiles. “Give it to me good and hard, _I fucking-_.”

You cut him off with a kiss, biting his lip and shutting him up.

“You done?” You ask.

“Yes... mistress…,” he trailed off, looking up at you through dark lashes filled with desire.

This was gonna be good.

You bend down, tying each of his legs to either chair leg, letting your fingers travel down his thighs, but never quite giving him pleasure. Finally he's tied, legs spread and arms behind his back. But you make sure it's tight enough, so his back arches from the chair, pushing his chest out,as to see each breath he takes. You step back, admiring your handy work.

“What are the words?”

“‘Iron’ to slow, ‘Winter’ to change, ‘Hydra’ to stop.”

“Good boy.” Then you reach down and stroke his cheek, he closes his eyes and sinks into your hand. You hum softly, pleased by his early submission. You drag your hand up to his soft black hair. You pull, sharp- so he's caught off guard. And Sebastian's ocean blue eyes look into yours momentarily, before you let go completely. Moving slowly you straddle him, and then grind him fucking raw. The sweetest noise slips from his pretty lips. He's bucking his hips against the bonds, painfully aware of how tight the rope is against his naked skin.

You tell him you could leave him, alone, naked and vulnerable and oh so needy. He's breathing hard and you can barely contain yourself. You kiss his parted lips, slipping your tongue into his mouth. Your hand finds its way to his hair and again, you pull. His head jerks back with a whimper. You take notice of your dark red lipstick smeared all over his lips. Through hooded eyes he watches you. You lick your lips before kissing his mouth. You trail down from his cheek to his neck, hitting the spot you know drives him crazy and sucking it purple. He's squirming and gasping.

“Ah babe!- Ah mistress!” You bite at his collarbone, kissing your way back up to his throat. You pull his head back, leaving his neck exposed. You kiss his throat softly, feeling him swallow anxiously.

“Please mistress touch me.”

Sebastian begs. Your hand finds its way to his chest. Your fingernails scratch his skin lightly. He gasps and arches his back as you trace over a nub. You look him in the eyes as you let go of his hair. He pants as his head falls forward. Both hands drop to his nipples. You roll them around in your fingers.

He hisses. “Please- …” You pull them. Hard.

“Ah! Goddammit-” _SMACK!_

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

He didn't meet your gaze. You grip his inner thigh and pull harshly, fingernails leaving little crescent shapes in his skin. He shuddered, feeling your hand wrap around his cock. Quick and without mercy, you pull. He screams.

Suddenly confusion and horror spreads across his beautiful features and a slight

“please ah, iron…” slips through his parted lips breaking the silence in the room. He realizes you aren’t going to let him cum, not any time soon. You jerk him off, slowly; but you make sure he can feel just how tight your clench is.

He is sweating, and you can see it on stretched and contorted muscles. He's hot, but painfully aware of the cold near his thighs from where you should be. You get off him and order him to stay quiet, he lets out a whine. Angered by his inability to understand your command you fist his hair and pull upwards, forcing him to meet your gaze. Wincing, he hisses your name and loses the smug look he carries so well. He swallows and you stare at his gorgeous throat, letting your hand drop to it. Your grasp is tight, and you can hear his breathing get raspy. He gasps out your name as you clench tighter. Then his body tenses as he forces himself to relax into the submission.

You straddle him again, but he has no strength to grind, the fights gone and all that's left is a shell of a person, filled with need to release. You let go. He heaves a breath- gasping wide-eyed, he looks so scared yet desperate for your touch. Before you let him catch his breath you grab his jaw, sharply twisting his face to the right. You feel your nails dig into his skin. You close your eyes and dip into the crook of his neck, kissing the bone all the way to his jaw.

Then you go back down and leave little love bites as he gasps your name in a confusion of pleasure and despair. His chest now heaving, need filling him.

No more can you see the sweet boy everyone else can. Gone is the composed man loved by many, all that sits before you is a needy whore, who's having no trouble vocalizing his need. His noises excite you more, but you hold back and drop his head while lowering your hand to his chest. Letting your fingers enjoy his contoured chest for a moment. He shrinks back, still not completely used to giving you so much control in the ‘bedroom’, but you'll show him. You let your tongue drop to his toned chest and explore with your eyes closed, listening to him beg.

"Can I please..pl-can I.."

You cut him off immediately with a sharp slap to the same cheek as before.

He closes his eyes and takes in the blow, lips parted even more. You tell him good boys don't beg, that only good boys get to cum.

You tell him good boys don't make filthy sounds from filthy parted lips. You tell him you're going to cut the fun short since he can't handle it.

“I’m leaving you ungagged for a reason. If you’re scared, yell your safe word, sweetheart.” You tell him.

Then you get up and leave, turning the light off he lets out a whimper before calling your name. But you don't linger any longer. You close the door, standing close enough to hear if he called, and calm yourself down as best you could before whipping out your phone and speaking the words, _"I think he's ready for you.._."

 

...

 

It's time, you tell yourself before you grip the door handle. Slowly you open the door, even without the light you could see the glow of his blue eyes.

"Please.." He whispered your name, clearly the time alone hadn't taught him anything.

“Are you okay sweetheart? Do you need to stop, slow down, anything?” You ask.

He shakes his head furiously, desperately. You tilt the glass of water you were holding so he could drink, smirking at the faint lipstick stain left on the rim of the glass.

“What about your limits? If you changed your mind about something, speak now baby.”

“No mistress.” He says, either exhausted or aroused, you couldn’t tell, but his voice sounded less raspy.

You set the water aside. You ask him to tell you what he wants. “I wanna cum, please mistress can I cum?”

You walk back to the door frame and switch on the lights. He takes a breath in as you move aside, revealing another man standing there. He blushes deeply, looking ashamed.

"Wait, what the fuck is this, Chris was your other person?" He asked you. He suddenly looks down, horrified as though he remembered he sat legs tied spread with His cock hard and red. You say nothing and wait until Chris walks over to him.

"Isn't he cute?" You ask. He whips his head to you, redder by the second. You know he's embarrassed- he's mortified at this humiliation. But his body's response tells you he fucking loves it, and besides, he hadn’t said any safe words. Chris's demeanor changed. The giggling, smiling man had disappeared. Now standing before you is a man that is as intimidating as his size suggested. Chris always looked as though he could make a man fall to his knees, the only difference now, was that he intended to do just that.

"The cutest." Chris tells you in a breathy whisper, reaching out and touching the other man's head. Sebastian jerked his head away from the touch.

“What. The. Fuck.” He grits out, forgetting his current ‘position’. Chris pulls his hand away and you raise your eyebrow. For a moment you don't breathe, knowing what was coming. Chris's face gives nothing away however, no smiling- no anger, just a look that says he's going to eat Sebastian alive.

Next thing you hear is the sharp sound of skin on skin. A raspy cry cuts through the area. Sebastian raises his head, only slightly, as though the slap put him back in line.

Chris hit him again.

"Look at me, Seb" Chris commands. His voice is unrecognizable in even your ears. That's when you see the look on Sebastian's face. He looked scared? For a moment you think he’d just forgotten the words, until you look down to his cock. Red and throbbing. He swallows and blinks quickly.

"Shh...baby look at me." Sebastian looks at him "Let them fall."

That's when you notice tears falling from Sebastian's eyes. You're not sure if it's from pain or arousal, or the humiliating helplessness he must feel. You decide you don't care. Chris wipes Sebastian's tears away with two fingers. Gripping Sebastian's hair Chris makes sure the younger man could see clearly, as Chris slowly sucked his fingers into his mouth. You let out your own silent gasp, watching Chris’s mouth stretch around his long fingers. Sebastian's still letting tears fall. Chris's other hand comes up and grasps his cheek in one fluid motion. Sebastian whimpers and nearly closes his eyes again. You wince, remembering how you hit him before in the same spot. Chris then takes those two fingers and holds them to Sebastian's face.

"Open." Sebastian's lips part slowly.

"Open your fucking mouth!" Chris yells, making you jump.

Poor Sebastian, you smirk. He opens his mouth and Chris parts Sebastian's lips further

"C'mon, suck it baby." Sebastian's mouth stretched to accommodate Chris's long fingers. He squirmed in his seat as Chris brought his other hand up to stroke Sebastian's face. Mimicking the action of lover. He let his fingers tangle in the younger man's hair, ruthlessly tugging on every knot he found. Sebastian let out small whimpers around his fingers.

"Shhh princess..." Chris whispers as he continues to stroke the dark hair. Sebastian's face reddened and his eyes fluttered. "So fucking cute in that lipstick, aren't you?” He mutters to himself. Sebastian's face reddened.

"Getting all nice and excited for me, bet you can't hold it any longer." As if on cue, Sebastian's legs twitch against the rope in an attempt to relive his strained length. Desperate for some sort of friction.

"Oh look at him", Chris says to you, still eyeing the other man.

"I know." You reply, eyeing Sebastian.

Chris takes his fingers out slowly, leaving Sebastian with wet lips, gasping.

"So fucking sweet." Chris says. He bring his fingers back to Sebastian's mouth.

“Lick.”

The younger man hesitated before running his tongue on the pads of Chris’s fingers, in little licks, reminding you of a cat.

"Like a kitten," you chime in. Sebastian stops and blushes again, this time Chris took notice.

"Yeah, you're right." He puts his attention back on the other man. Chris bent down so he was at eye level, inches away from Sebastian, touching him gently.

"You like that? You like being called kitten?" Chris asks.

You walk over and tuck a strand of dark hair behind his ear, twirling it around your fingers.

"Answer the fucking question." You command.

It took a few moments for him to register, " _Yes_... Ah!" you pull sharply on Sebastian's hair. His head goes back and tears are brimming in his eyes.

"What was that?" You ask the man before you. Chris moves so his lips graze Sebastian's jaw.

"Yes sir!" He nearly sobs outs.

Chris smiles at you, pulling you closer, lips meeting for a kiss. You kiss back, biting his lip and he matches your intensity with his own. His teeth scraped across your lips in return. You pull apart, glancing at Sebastian you notice him watching your exchange helplessly, knowing he wished it were him.

"Yeah..I'm sure you do you like that, being called kitten." Chris lets a hand fall to his own cock, rubbing himself. He tips his head back a little.

"You..gonna be..a good kitten for me?" Sebastian looked ready to cry, you let go of his hair.

"Yes sir, please sir..". Chris gave you a little nod and you walk behind the chair, untying the ropes which held Sebastian.  
He let out a cry of relief as the blood rushes back to his limbs. He shook nearly falling forward, but Chris catches him.

"I got you kitten, shh..." He says. Chris’s large hands massage Sebastian's sore limbs. “You like that?”

“Mmm..”

"You're gonna do something for me okay?" Chris asked, his voice husky and deep.

Sebastian gave a slight nod.

"You're gonna drop to your knees and take my cock in your pretty mouth, got it kitten?" Sebastian nodded.

Your stomach dropped as Chris threw Sebastian on the ground. You knew Chris was rough but holy hell. _Aftercare was gonna be a bitch_ , you thought, but seeing Sebastian in such a state of need was worth it. He looked so small, this man before you, a man twice your weight, usually so cocky but now submitting himself to you. You step back.

"Tell him what you're gonna do, kitten." You taunt him.

Sebastian's eyes dart from you to Chris. "I'm gonna..I'm gonna suck his cock." He almost questioned. You didn't flinch this time as Chris hit him.

"Try again." You said, surprised at how cold you sounded.

"I'm gonna.. Ah...!"

Chris pulled his hair and his foot nudged at Sebastian's cock. Sebastian struggled to find the exact words. That's another thing about him. He talks big, but when It comes down to it Sebastian isn't that tough. You, and now Chris, were among the few that knew. Chris faked a disappointed look.

"Here." He whipped his cock out, grabbing Sebastian by the back of his head.

"I'll show you. Open your mouth."

His voice was harsh, demanding, and so fucking hot. How Sebastian was keeping it together, you had no idea. Then, you noticed he wasn't really, looking at the tear stained face. He was pulled to his knees by Chris's fistful of hair. Sebastian licked his lips as he looked at Chris's cock leaking with pre-cum. Chris slowly drags his cock across Sebastian's face.

"So pretty with my cum on your face, aren't you kitten.?"

“Yes si-" another slap. Sebastian tried to look down, but the hand in his hair kept his face in the previous position. Chris slapped him again and the sound rang loudly in the room.

 ** _“Winter!”_** Sebastian gasped out.

Chris paused, hand still drawn back and looked at you. You frowned. _'Too rough_ ', you mouthed.

"Sorry." Chris said, you know he really felt it. His hand came down lightly on Sebastian's cheek, stroking it gently. He bent down and kissed his forehead. Sebastian's cry turned into desperate sobs.

"I didn't wanna hurt you kitten." _Really Chris?..._  

Chris licks his lips. "He's just so pretty when he cries." He tells you.

"Open wider baby."

You see Sebastian open his mouth submissively, lips parted wide and round. Chris slips his cock inside. Slowly. You can hear Sebastian struggle to take it in, making pretty little choking noises along the way. His face is still red; from lack of air or the slaps? You don't know. You're almost ready to call it quits, thinking maybe Chris's went too far, scared him too much. But something in you loves this- loves seeing this strong man reduced to a squirming little boy with his Co-stars cock in his mouth.

"Fuck." Chris grits out through clenched teeth.

"So fucking hot." He growled, actually growled before taking Sebastian's head in both hands, making him look smaller than before.

"Hands behind your back, I'm gonna fuck your pretty face, kitten."

You shudder, wetting your own lips as Chris thrusts his hips into Sebastian's mouth. Had you an ounce less of self control- you've melted right then. You can hear sweet sounds of choking and gasping coming from Sebastian, But Chris paid no attention to it, instead he throws his head back and breaths heavily.

Chris shudders violently and lets out a loud low groan, head thrown back and veins popping out; before pushing Sebastian away. Chris's demeanor didn't change, in fact he looked worse. Sebastian had fallen by your feet. He looked up at you with a clenched jaw. Ever so slightly, he smiled, a silent indication he was okay. You release a breath, feeling less worried and more aroused.

“What's wrong sweetheart?” You taunt.

“Mph..” His mouth stayed closed and he brought the back of his hand to his lips.

"Fucking Swallow it." You say without an ounce of mercy. He does just that, face contorted in humiliation.

Before Sebastian could move, Chris got on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Chris's arm Looped around so he could hold Sebastian's neck, forcing the younger man to look at you. Slowly Chris brought his other hand around.

"Open." Chris commanded, and without hesitation Sebastian opened. The larger man slipped two fingers inside his mouth.  
"You want this? You want me inside you kitten?" He grins his throbbing length against Sebastian's naked ass at a tormentingly slow pace while whispering in his ear. Sebastian nodded furiously.

"Then say so." Chris kissed the side of his head.

"C'mon baby say it." He grind against his ass.

"Say it." Chris pulled his fingers out, and Sebastian pants.

"I want it, sir!” He cries and Chris's arms snake around to hold his upper body up from the floor. With Chris's hand still clenched tightly around the younger man, you ask;

"How bad?" Sebastian shuts his eyes and gasps.

You see Chris move his arm. You assume what Chris is doing with his fingers.

"I want it bad... So bad..." he breathes out.

"Beg me." Chris tells him.

"I want it sir please, please."

You hear him cry out, then shudder. Guessing Chris added another finger, you command Sebastian;

"Beg him to fuck you".

He's a mess, red faced, dark-red stained lips parted, and cum still on his cheeks.

His face quickly turns a darker colour as a result of his straining, of Chris’s arm around his throat keeping him off the ground. "Please fuck me sir, pleasepleasesir...Oh!" Sebastian's entire body clenches as he closes his eyes. He makes the most beautiful sounds as Chris gives everything he has. Ruthlessly throwing himself into every thrust, slamming Sebastian into the ground each time.

He winds his hand back and slams it onto Sebastian's ass.

He cried out.

“Oh fuck..yes-please…”

"Yeah.." Chris breathes out.

"Purr for daddy, kitten."

You let out your own moan before lowering yourself to the floor. You part your own legs slowly, exposing yourself to Sebastian's face. Chris lets go of Sebastian, but you give him no time to breathe before pulling his hair, leading him to your crotch.

"Open your fucking mouth." You say. Sebastian opens his mouth, still moaning helplessly as his body jerks like a rag doll under Chris. He looks up at you, big blue eyes with desire glossing over. You move closer, wrapping your legs around his head. It takes all of your willpower to not let go, instead you grip him tighter and push his face into you. Chris slows down, pulling in and out of the other man's ass, his hand coming down, spanking him.

“Call me daddy, kitten.” he says between thrusts. You feel the hot breath of Sebastian's moaning against your inner thigh.

“Ugh- god! Please daddy.”

Chris spanked his ass. You hear Sebastian's high-pitched whimpering and the sharp sounds of skin-on-skin. You lose it.

"Mănâncă-mă" You command him to eat you out. Seconds later you feel his tongue against your lips, his nose pressing into your clit and his light stubble on your inner thighs,

Chris reaches forward, letting his hand cup your face, drop to your neck , and to your chest. He goes further down, stroking your stomach then, stroking your- _Oh God!_ You felt his long fingers play with your clit. He looked at you with lust filled eyes; before pushing Sebastian's head further into you. You throw your own head back. Taking in the sight before you.

Chris slips his jacket off, tearing off his tie and throws it in your direction. You grab it, hesitating before you realize what he wants. You slip it around Sebastian's neck. Hearing his strangled breath pushes you over, and you throw your head back while you scream riding through the waves of pleasure. Chris grabs the end of the tie and yanks hard enough to pull Sebastian up. The younger man, now eyes squeezed shut and panting, went limp. His legs shook till they gave out and Chris held onto him in a strong and protective manner.

Chris pulls Sebastian's trembling body against his own, Sebs back against Chris's chest, and you reach down to grab his cock, getting real close so that his head falls on your shoulder. Chris and you lock eyes before you ravage each other's lips over Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian trembles and you pump him. Chris's hand slips under his legs fondle him. He whimpers. The position was awkward but you could tell he loved it, so it was perfect for you too. With a few more pumps you felt it. Sebastian's entire body jerked. And while sandwiched between you and Chris, he cried out.

“Ah fuck-!”

You kissed his head before letting Chris handle him. For a few moments nothing was heard except your breathing. He trembled again. You show Chris a look of concern. Chris sends you one in response. Then smiled a genuine smile. And it was as if Chris had returned from wherever his mind had wandered to in his just filled state.

"You okay Seb?"

He asked, merely a whisper- his usual sweetness returned, leaving no trace of the dominant man that had possessed him seconds ago. Sebastian shook. You moved to stroke his head, lifting it to your lap.

Chris pulled the blanket from the bed and laid it on top of Sebastian. The younger man hiccuped and gasped. You would've been worried had his sobs not eased a few second later. He curled up, completely spent, laying on the side with his head on your lap. Chris stroked his head and Sebastian closed his eyes.

“You were so good Seb. We're so proud of you.” Chris said.

"What’d you expect?" You could hear the cockiness returning in Sebastian's voice, despite his raspy voice. Chris looked from him to you as he wiggled his eyebrow. You reached over and hit him on the shoulder before pulling him over for one last kiss.

When you broke apart, Chris stood, leaving for a minute while you stroked his hair. He came back with a glass of ice water, a plate of fruit and a bowl of warm water with towels. You helped Sebastian sit up; he leaned on Chris’s broad chest as Chris wrapped an arm around his shoulder. You took the glass and held the straw to his lips.

“You okay sweetheart? Was that fine?” You asked. He scoffed.

“Fine? Jesus Christ! Can we do it again?” Chris laughed, dabbing lightly at Sebastians tender cheek with the wet towel. You laughed too.

“Chris, are you up for it?” He asked.

You held a piece of pineapple to Sebastian's mouth. He bit down, sweet juice covered his lips. Chris dipped his head down, kissing Sebastian softly. You heard their lips smack and the giggles that followed suite. Chris licked pineapple juice from his own lips. “Yeah, I guess this wasn't so bad.” He teased.

You raised an eyebrow, popping a few blueberries into your mouth.

“Not so bad? Chris if only you could see yourself.” You said.

“That's not a bad idea. Maybe next time we, you know- film it?” Chris suggested.

“Yeah, I'm sure the world would love to watch me fucking choke on Chris's dick.”

“Seb!” Chris scolded. “Really Chris? You cum twice and all of a sudden you're a prude again?”

“You guys think Hemsworth’ll be interested next time?” You ask. They stopped and looked at you. “No? Hiddleston maybe?”

“Sure, as long as he bottoms.”

“Are you kidding- Seb, Tom would own your ass.” Chris retorted.

You scoffed listening to them argue, dreaming of what other things the three of you could get up to.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!  
> Hope you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment


End file.
